A Twisted Tail?
by Juvialover1
Summary: The crazy dragon lady Daphne escaped prison! She vanished without a trace! Well except a machine she left behind? Will Gray confess his feelings to Juvia? Or a male Juvia? Or perhaps Juvia falls for a female Gray! (Many Fairy Tail members)
1. Where did she go?

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail...  
Ch 1: Where did she go?

"Yes, yes, yes!" Daphne yelled as she tinkered with her new machine. "I'm finally getting out of here!" She squealed delightfully in her prison cell. "That's what you said last week." A guard passing by snickered. She pouted continuing her work. "I may not be a wizard but that doesn't mean you should underestimate me." She mumbled under her breath twisting a bolt.  
Daphne 'Aw'ed at her device. "Now my darling let's start you up!" she smiled flipping a switch. It sputtered and made a small cranking noise but nothing happened. "DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" She yelled kicking the machine, making it shutter followed with a rumble. The scientist beamed as she danced around her small space with glee. "Yes!" She crossed her fingers and pressed a big red button. A bright purple portal appeared before her. "That's right!" She stuck her hand inside. "Hu?" something touched her hand pulling her into the light unwillingly.

The guild was full of life. As Juvia walked in the smell of alcohol surrounded her. She made her way to one of the tables occupied with a pink haired mage, his blue cat, and her blond hair friend/love rival. "Hey Juvia!" The female smiled, "If you're looking for Gray he isn't here yet." Juvia bit her lip lightly looking around. "T..thanks Lucy." Awkwardly the water mage walked passed her friends with a smile. The job bard was surprisingly covered in new missions. "I wonder if Gray would like to go with me this time." Juvia said out loud. "You won't know unless you ask him." Canna added before guzzling down her drink. Juvia looked over with a smile."I know... but I'm beginning to think he'll never say yes." Canna smirked, "well do you wanna go on a mission with me? I could use some more spending money." The blue haired mage giggled. "Maybe if he says no. How about it? I don't think I can survive another mission with Gajeel." With a smile Canna smacks the other woman on the back. "Of course dear."

Gray walked in seeing Juvia conversing with Canna. He walked over to Natsu and the gang. "So? Juvia and Canna are going on a mission together?" Natsu and Happy shrugged. "She has been waiting for you." Lucy said smiling up at the ice wizard who's shirt has already gone missing. Gray sighed, "Of course she has." "Why don't you just go on a mission with the poor girl." Natsu beamed. "Aye sir! She clearly has a thing for you." Happy added. Grey grumbled in response not knowing the water mage has already caught sight of him. Juvia made her way quietly behind him. "Gray~sama?" Juvia shyly called out to him. He jumps in shock and spins around leaning away from her. "Hey Juvia." She smiles softly. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a mission with me?" She blushes crumpling a piece of paper behind her back. The uncomfortable male pretended to think about it when clearly he wanted to say no. Juvia sighs. "Alright, but I thought maybe you should give this a look." Juvia handed Gray the paper. His eyes grew wide. "Daphne escaped!?" Natsu jumps up, "The crazy dragon lady?" "Aye sir!" Gray looked up at Juvia, giving her a smile. "Sure, lets go."

Juvia couldn't contain her excitement. "R...Really? Gray~sama wants me to go?" She doesn't wait for an answer and launches herself at her crush, hugging him tightly. "Juvia?!" Gray protests. Erza walks up to the group. "You going somewhere?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Gray placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder sending electricity up her spin. "Would it be alright if we came along?" Lucy asked. Juvia sent a bone chilling glare at her rival. Erza grabbed Juvia and gently pulled her off Gray asking, "Can I come too?" A pout appears on Juvia's face. The now pant-less mage nervously smiles. "I don't mind. Juvia found the job." He softly smiles at her. "What do you say Juvia?" Blushing she shyly looks away. "I... I don't mind as long as I'm with you."/div

A colorful variety of mages walk out of the Fairy Tail guild. A blond celestial wizard, a pink haired dragon slayer, a black haired ice maker, a blue haired water mage, a red haired equip mage, and a happy blue cat. They made their way to the prison Daphne was once contained in. Natsu rushed in first, the others close behind. "Natsu what are you doing?!" Lucy yelled grabbing the slayers scarf. Erza walks past them and leans forward, to analyze the machinery. "What do you think it does?" Juvia asked, calmly walking up beside her. The armored maiden squints her eyes with a look of concentration. "Erza?" Juvia calls. "Shhh she's thinking." Gray shooshed her. Calmly they all watched Erza for a good long minute before she stands. "So?" The mostly unclothed male asked. Erza turns to face them lifting a finger as though she were about to unravel the mystery. Everyone leans toward her with excitement. Natsu beaming a grin asked, "So what dose it do." Erza closes her eyes and opens her mouth to speak. "Oh I have no idea." Everyone mentally slapped themselves with embarrassment. Lucy noticed her grip on the scarf had vanished and dragon slayer along with it. "Natsu?" She called out. "Hey look guys I think i figured out how it works." He pressed the red button opening a portal. "Ahh! you ripped a hole in out world Natsu!" Happy yells. Juvia takes a closer look. "I think it's just a pathway from out world." Juvia said reaching a hand inside. "Juvia!" Gray rushes toward her grabbing her hand. "We don't know what it dose yet!" Juvia bushes up at him. "I...I um." She tried to talk before Erza cut in. "Lets take this back to the guild, maybe our master or even Levi could give us some help." "Aye Sir!" Natsu and Happy chimed. Erza smiles at the response, "Alright. Now how do we turn this off?"

Natsu tried pressing the button once more, but nothing happens. "Um?" he hummed in disappointment. "M..Maybe you ave to turn it off on the other side?" Juvia suggested. Happy's face scrunched up in fear, "But what if it cuts off your arm?!" "Then go all the way through." Natsu added. "No!" Erza commanded, "no one is going through." While everyone was arguing Juvia quietly went over to the glowing light. 'What about my water? I can always replenish.' she thought to herself pulling out her water bottle. She manipulates it to go through the portal... for it to come right back out? 'Wait a moment.' She touches it. 'this isn't mine?!' The water crystallizes with ice and pulls her into the purple light. "Juvia!"

A/N: What do you think? This is actually the second time I wrote this story... I Just kinda lost the first one. Ha ha... Well I got a story to tell, do you wanna hear it?


	2. Kouna?

"Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Ch 2: Kouna?

With a soft flutter of blue eye lashes, noise began to stir. "I think she's waking up?" A soft male voice said. A gentle hand touched Juvia's cheek. "Don't touch her! She might attack you!" A rough female voice yelled. "Nonsense! I think your just jealous Grace~sama."

"Absolutely not!"

"A small giggle escaped the boy. Juvia gently lifted her head and took it into her hands. "Ah... My head." Juvia moaned. A flash of blue caught her eye when a hand touched her back. "You alright Ms?"

Juvia flinched and quickly withdrew from the bed she sat upon. She eyes widened to two unfamiliar people. One was slightly taller then her. He is dressed head to toe with blue, including a shawl similar to Juvia's, with blue curly hair and eyes to match. The other was slightly shorter then her, wearing only a gray tank top and a very short white skirt. Big fluffy black pigtails hung on each side of her head. "Look you frightened her Rain!" The girl yelled at the blue boy. "I... I'm sorry." He smiled softly at Juvia. She lowered her guard and began to introduce herself, "It's alright. My name is Juvia." The girl walked to her and held up a hand to shake. "I'm Grace! sorry for freezing you earlier."

'An ice wizard?' Juvia thought to herself. The boy got up and walked over to her shyly. "I'm Rain." Smiling Juvia took both of their hands. "Nice to meet you both. Are you both wizards?" the curiosity was getting to her. Grace grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled it down to reveal a fairy tail symbol? Juvia blushed as the girl instinctively throws her shirt to the side leaving her in a black bra."Grace! A lady should keep her clothes on!" Rain yelled catching the shirt and pulled it back over Grace's head.

Juvia had a strange feeling. She needed to see if her theory was correct. "Rain, are you from Fairy Tail as well?" Rain nodded as a response and lifted up his pant leg to reveal an identical symbol on his thigh. With a gasp Juvia turns her head. "Juvia are you alright?" Rain stepped forward placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ya, you wouldn't happen to be a water mage?" She asked innocently.  
"Rain's eyes widen, "I am?" Juvia turned to face him. her hand covered her mouth as half of her face turns to water. "I think you pulled me into a different world." Grace and Rain exchanged looks. Grace stepped forward smiling. "A female Rain hu? Well welcome to Kouna. what world you from?" "EarthLand."

"EarthLand? What kind of name is that?" Grace smirked. "I didn't name it?" Juvia protested. Rain giggled at the two. Juvia joined him resulting in a pout from the ice wizard. "Aw, what's wrong Grace?" Juvia lovingly smiles at the other female. Grace's face gained color, and her words didn't seem to want to escape her lips. 'Why am I nervous?' Grace asked herself. 'It's only Rain right?' Juvia tilts her head and presses her hand up against Grace's. "You feeling alright Grace~Sama?" She hides her face and nods, noticing her bra was mysteriously missing. The strange part was, her tank top was still on. 'Shit! where did it go?' She mentally slapped herself. 'gotta find it before they notice!' Grace backed away from her new acquaintance, "I just feel a little hot... being an ice wizard and that." Juvia nods. "I've noticed. You know your bra is on the bed right?" Juvia giggles as she watches Grace swell up with embarrassment. Rain casually walks over to the bed and picks it up handing it to Grace. "Here darling." He lovingly chimes as if he's done this before. "Don't call me that!" She snatches it from his grip and he turns for her. Juvia looks away too, but she suddenly feels a tug on her sleeve. "Can you help me... the hook is kinda wankie." Grace mumbled. Juvia smilesin response, "Of course darling. Mind turning for me?" Grace did as she was told and the blunett successfully hooks the bra back into place. "Mission accomplished!" Grace snickers at the other's enthusiasm. "Sorry I don't have a reward for you." "That's alright, we don't know each other really and," Juvia was shocked to feel the pig-tailed girls arm's wrapped around her. "Will this be enough?" Grace regrettably asked, for she didn't expect to be smooshed against the taller ones breasts.

As Gray pulls an ice make wagon he looks back at the machine. "Erza, do you think...?" Erza looks back at him, "Ya, she's tough. She'll be alright." He bites his lip. "Juvia if you better come home soon." With this said Happy flies over to the dormant portal, perching on it happily. "You looovvvveeee her~" Gray hissed at the cat and stopped the cart. "I'm not your dame horse. get off my cart you lazy cat." Happy snickers at Gray, "Come on my wings are killing me." Gray growled before launching himself at the cat. Happy doges, but hits the red button on accident causing Gray to go head first into the portal.

"Gray~sama?!" Juvia's shocked to see her beloved. Grace was smooshed against Juvia's chest and Rain stairs in amazement at their new guest. "Juvia?" Gray lift's his head off the floor and notices the three mages standing before him. The blue haired female releases a now blushing Grace and helps Gray off the floor. She lovingly wraps her arms around him. " I'm so happy to see you!" Juvia smiles giving him a hug. "So i'm guessing this is me?" Grace shook off her embarrassment and walks toward the two. Gray looked passed Juvia's shoulder with a look of curiosity. "Juvia, where are we?"

"Apparently in a world called Kouna."

"That's right buttercup." Grace said watching Gray lightly pushing Juvia behind him. "Who you calling Buttercup, Pansy!" The two ice mages glare at each other before Rain steps in. "Please don't fight with yourselves." Gray looks up at the slightly taller man. "Um? Juvia?" "Rain giggles as he reaches out his hand. "Close, I'm Rain. I'm guessing you're Gray~sama." The tall male gives a handsome grin. Grey locks eyes with the man. He found himself blushing, as he's heart thumbed in his chest echoing to his ears. "Damn." He said as he turns away. Rain lightly blushes as he makes his way to Juvia leaning toward her. "I see why you like him. He's kinda cute for a boy." She nods and responds, "Grace is absolutely adorable~" They both giggle silently to each other.

The door swings open revealing a reasonably built man wearing armor, including a helmet. He turns to the uninvited guests. "Rain, Grace!... Why are there two of you?" The two Kounians stand up strait and almost salute the man. "We... um ... have visitors." Rain mumbles. "From another world!" Grace yells putting her hands on her hips. "You two didn't play with the machine did you? It took us forever to get Kaen and Hope away from that thing." The man removed the armor's head piece revealing scarlet red hair. "Erza!?" Gray's jaw dropped, and Rain walked over to close it for him. "His name here is Eric. Eric this is Grace's male counter part Gray." Eric walked over an eyed Gray. "Nice to meet you... now" his eyes shifted to Rain. "What happened?" Grace walked over, "It opened on its own. We didn't do anything."

"I highly doubt that."

"I think it was our fault."

Juvia stepped up. "A person from our world has gone missing, and i guessing she is now in yours." Eric turned to the blue girl. "I see. So that's how he got out. The guards where wondering where that woman came from." "A woman?" Gray asked clenching his fist. Rain placed his hand upon Gray's, "Yes a woman popped into his cell and when the guards went to help her out... they got ambushed by the duo." Gray averted his eyes from Rain's dark blue ones. "Dose anyone know how we get back?" Juvia nervously smiled. The three Kouna mages eyed each other. "Hu? No clue. The button doesn't work." Eric pointed out. "Ya... I think it's Kaen's fault!" Grace popped her knuckles playfully. Rain shook his head, "We don't even know if it will send you back to you're world." Gray and Juvia took a glance at each other.

A/N: So sorry if it feels rushed. I was working on it and my computer crashed deleting everything i wrote... so i kind make it shorter. Sorry! I hope you still enjoy it though!


End file.
